Gone For The Holidays A Love Like This 2
by damndaybreaker
Summary: The sequel to A Love Like This.Maddy now Bailey is forced to be separated from Jacob for an extended period of time.What will happen while they are apart.And why is it so important that she stay away from the "Bubling Culdron" hang out place?Read to see!


**It's finaly here! The sequel to A LOVE LIKE THIS! I am currently changing things around to be able to post this to my website and in order to do that I have to change the main characters name. In some places you may see Bailey or Maddy but it is the same girl. Im sorry for the confusion. Im trying to change it all to Bailey but I slip up here and there. Hope you enjoy.**

I had met Jacob Black four months ago at my cousin Leah's party. I could easily say those were the best four months of my life. Jacob and I had been inseparable ever since he had imprinted on me. The only time we were ever apart were when he had to run patrol, or at school. These times were tough for me, but I knew that it was harder for Jacob when he was away from me, witch just made me more depressed. My mom was still oblivious to the fact that Jacob snuck in my room every night, or that all those times I tell her I'm staying at Leah's, nine times out of ten, I'm not.

School had just started a few months ago and I already couldn't wait for it to be over. I went to school at Forks High, and Jacob went to school on the reserve so I never got to see him. Sometimes Jake would come down to school at lunch to surprise me.  
Today was a Monday, the beginning of my misery. Jacob drove me to school in his rabbit, as usual.

"Aren't you going to be late?" I said concerned when he had picked me up. He just shrugged.

"I don't really care." He said driving down the highway towards Forks High. Christmas was coming up soon and I was going to my grandparents house for three weeks. I had only remembered this yesterday and I was trying to figure out how to tell Jacob. If it upset me as much as it did, I couldn't even imagine how bad it would upset him.

I decided that I might as well get it over with. "Jake?" I said looking over at him.

"Yeah."

"Um, never mind." I guess I didn't need to tell him right this second.

"What? Is there something you need to tell me?" He knew me way to well.

"Well, yeah. I'd rather not tell you right now though." Jacob's face became a cross between anger, frustration, and wonder.

"Babe, you know you can tell me anything." He said in a soothing tone. I figured that he would get it out of me one way or another so I told him.

"This Christmas I am going down to my grandparents house in California to visit."

He didn't seem as upset as I thought he would. We were almost to the school so I knew we wouldn't have much time to talk it over.

"Hmm. How long are you staying?" He said not looking at me, as if suddenly he needed to pay a lot of attention to the road.

"Three weeks." I said looking down. I risked a glance at his face and wished I hadn't, there was deep pain on his face.

"Really?" He said pulling into the school parking lot and shutting off the engine. I nodded my head. "I guess it won't be that long." He said voice cracking at the end. I unfastened my seatbelt and leaned over to hug him.

"If I could, I would tell them I can't come but, my grandfather isn't doing so well, and my grandmother has been counting on this for months." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. It seemed like such a long time to be away from him, but there was no way I couldn't go.

"You should go to school. You're going to be late for class." He said softly rubbing my arm. I shook my head.

"I don't want to go to school today. I... I." I could feel tears streaming down my face. Quiet sobs were escaping my lips. Jacob wrapped both arms around me and started rubbing my back. I placed my head on his chest and let myself cry.

After a few minutes, I stopped and Jacob let me go.

"We should get out of here." He said starting the car. I sat back up in my seat and fastened my seatbelt. Jacob drove out of the school parking lot and headed in the direction of La Push. Neither of us said anything on the way home. Jacob held my hand while I looked out the window.

Jacob pulled up to his house and let go of my hand so he could get out and run around to get my door. Jacob opened my door for me and instantly pulled me up into an embrace. He buried his face in my hair. I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

"Come on, we need to talk." Usually when someone told you they needed to talk, it wasn't a good sign. With Jake it was different, I could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't mean it that way, and I knew that Jacob would never do that. Jacob pulled me up into his arms and onto his back.

"You ready?" he asked me, glancing back. I nodded. Jacob shot off into the woods. I closed my eyes, scared that I would get dizzy once we stopped. I couldn't really tell if we were moving or not, after a couple of seconds Jacob patted my hands.

"We're here. You can open your eyes now." I peeked my eyes open and saw that we were in the meadow where I had first seen Jacob in his wolf form. I climbed off of his back. Jacob took my hand and led me over to a huge tree. He sat down leaning down against the tree and patted his knee, meaning for me to sit. I sat on his lap and placed my head on his shoulder.

"When do you have to go?" Jacob murmured into my hair.

"This weekend." I could feel the tears trickling down my cheeks as it dawned on me that I would be separated from Jake so soon for so long. Jacob's hot hand wiped the tears off my face.

I looked up into Jacob`s eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much." He said in a quiet voice. I felt the tears running down my face, blurring my vision.

"Jacob... I ... is there any way you could come with me?" there was no questioning the amount of hope in my voice.

His arms tightened around me. "I wish I could, I really do, but your mom would never ever allow it and Sam needs me here to run patrol." A single tear rolled down his cheek and I kissed it away.

We stayed in the meadow, holding onto each other for the longest time. It could have been hours, it could have been months. Time meant little to nothing when I was with Jake.

The weekend came quicker than I thought it would. Jake and I had spent every possible minute together. School became a blur, not mattering to me the least bit. My friends noticed my mood, but made no comments.

It was the day that I was set to leave for California. I was in a depressed mood. As I packed my bags, I was thinking about saying goodbye to Jake. I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had no choice.

I zipped my bag shut and sighed. Just as I was about to go to my door I felt a hot hand on my shoulder, from experience, I felt a surge of panic go through me but it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

I turned around to face Jacob, and looked up into his beautiful eyes. Without a word, he leaned down and pressed his warm lips to mine. My heart started fluttering like a hummingbird. He pulled back with a pained look on his face. I didn't have to ask to know why he was so hurt, I felt the same way. The thought of being separated killed me, but I would have to live with it, for mygrandparents sake.

The door was left open and I could see my mom shuffling around with her purse, trying not to look like she was just spying on us kissing. I blushed slightly when I caught her eye, turned back to my bag, and slung it over my shoulder. Sighing, I walked out the room hauling Jake with me.

"Mom, I'm leaving." My voice betrayed me. It clearly showed my pain at the thought of leaving. Mom thought I would be missing her. Little did she know it was completely different.

"Okay honey." She came over and hugged me tightly. I never let go of Jacob's hand. " Have a good time. Say "hi" to nana and gramps for me. Be safe." Those last two words sounded like a warning. That there was something coming for me. Or maybe about... Jacob. Either way I brushed it off.

"Bye mom. Love you." With that, I walked down the stairs and through the door, pulling Jacob behind me all the while. Not that he needed to be pulled, he would follow me anywhere. I just liked the comfort of holding his hand, knowing he was right behind me.

The drive to the airport was very short. Or so it seemed. It was about an hour to get there, but the anticipation of leaving Jacob made it fly by at lightning speed.

When we pulled up to the airport and found a parking space, Jacob got out and grabbed my bags for me immediately.

"Such a gentleman." I said to him with a slight trace of a smile playing on my lips.

He grinned. "I can be when I want to." We walked into the airport silently. Jacob stayed by my side the whole time.

When it was time to leave, Jacob looked heartbroken. I kissed him goodbye and gave him one last hug before I left to board the plane. As I looked out the window, I saw Jacob's figure standing in the window of the airport. I couldn't see his face very well but from what I could tell, it looked like he was crying. Maybe it was just the way the glass reflected. I hoped that was it.

The smell of tea and cigarettes was enough to make you want to puke. My grandparents obviously didn't know what frebrezewas. Any sane person would have ran out the door the second they walked in, seeing the stained carpets and smelling the god awful smell, but I loved my grandparents, so I put up with it all.

Nana was waiting for me at the airport when I arrived with a tear stained face. She thought I was crying over my grandfather, so I played along. Grandpa had been sick with lung cancer for a while now, and nana was always a mess.

Grandpa leaned back in his rocker reading the Daily News Paper. My heart jumped when I saw the headline "Yet AnotherMysterious Death". It couldn't be like... no. No one was starting an army. I'm just insane. But... there's no reason not to be too cautious.. right?

"Grandpa, can I see that?'' He nodded and handed me the front section of the newspaper and I began reading.

_Another life__has been taken. On December 19__th__,18__year old__Kaylee__Summer's body was found in a deserted alleyway along Charles street around 6am, by a young boy walking home after his shift at McDonalds. Police have investigated the situation and have not yet to determine the cause of her death.__Homicide__is suspected, and no witnesses have been found. Police are doing everything they can to determine the cause._

_If you have any information please contact the local Police._

I took a deep breath and handed it back to my grandpa. No cause of death... no witnesses... This was either a vampire or a very skilled serial killer. Or maybe I'm just insane and she died naturally.

I got up and walked across the beige stained carpet. I wasn't sure if it was originally that color or if it was just so old. The door creaked as I walked out on to the street. Walking down the street, I thought about the article, and Jacob.

I suddenly got a feeling that I wasn't alone. I turned around quickly but saw no one... anywhere. That was funny. There wereusually a lot of people around here. I quickened my pace without consciously knowing it. There was something odd going onhere, and I had a feeling this was only the beginning...

**So that was quite a long chapter for what I usually do. I hope you enjoyed this. Unfortunately its all I have so far so it may be a while 'till you see more. Review and favourite please. You know I love that. :D peace love twilight!**


End file.
